


The Principal and her Band of Ghosts

by akingparaluman



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingparaluman/pseuds/akingparaluman
Summary: She never thought that this day could ever come. That a piece of her teen heart, and soul could be revived in such a weird way. But here she is looking at the boys she mourned 25 years ago, and they did not age at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Principal and her Band of Ghosts

Lessa was never susperstitious. She had her own moments of weakness, like say with the black cats, or the number 13, or the occasional walking beneath a ladder. But other than that, she never heed any other kind of supernatural myths.

But maybe it was the time to reconsider some of her stances as she watched Julie perform on the stage. The child was great, doing solo with her piano. It was soft first but then it built up into a beautiful opening, but then the holograms came up.

She was petrified at her spot, looking at the young boys on stage beside Julie. She can never forget about them.

Back when she was young, she went to her very first concert ever. She was ecstatic when her friend bought her a ticket for this new upcoming band for her birthday. They did so many preparations for it, it was after all their first time listening to a band live. 

When Rebecca showed her a CD of their songs, Lessa was completely smitten. Their songs were energetic, full of life and she couldn’t help but always dance to them. She always listen to the CD when she felt sad, or bummed about her parents’ separation. 

When the fateful day came, she made it sure she will be there to listen to them live. She will never forget about it surely, and the fact that her friends gave that chance to her on her birthday just made the whole experience more memorable than the rest of happy memories she can remember.

So when she saw them on stage in 2020, on her school, she was definitely rooted to her place. The rest of the school body, even Marci Harrison was dancing to them. But she couldn’t move, the noise around her was muffled by the ache in her head. They are here.

Back in 1995, she remembered how happy she was when Reggie, the bassist went to her group and gave them t-shirts. She was too shy to talk to them, and saw that they were in a hurry so she kept her words in and just watched them walk away. Rebecca gave her looks as they wait in line.

And then she heard the sound of an ambulance ringing through the road. And then the security told them about what happened to her band, her and her friends cried the whole night, feeling a part of their heart die along with the boys they admire so much.

She came back to her senses when she saw Julie talking to Marci and heard what they were talking about. Of course she couldn’t just let Julie go after that. She had so many questions, but nowhere to start or how to approach her about it. What if she was wrong? She could lose her position in the administration if someone gossiped about her seeing ghosts. So she played along, smiled and gave Julie another chance and let her rejoin the music program. She had once been the same girl before, so full of music and life. To be the one to quash it would be something she would never ever do.

After talking to Julie and Marci about her re-admission, she looked back at the stage, wondering when she’ll see the boys again. With a smile gracing her face, she walked away, feeling hopeful once again after the end of Sunset Curve. Music do bring back people to their happiest moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this little one shot I have always wanted to write to justify Principal Lessa's reaction other than just being surprised. The usual principal would probably not be as lenient as her towards Julie so I had to write out a reason for it all to be logical in my head. This bit is actually involved in this Julie and the Phantoms season 2 fic I have been outlining, I figured it's fine if I post this now instead of later. I'll do my best to write the actual fic before the actual season 2 rolls in (because I just wanna put my idea out there before canon decides to do something about it lol.) As always, comments are very appreciated. Byeeee


End file.
